Contemplation
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Voici un ancien OS de 2011 qui est au départ basé sur la description physique de Jack, et j'en ai fait une histoire... Sans vrai début ni fin, juste un petit arrêt dans le temps, le temps d'observer d'un peu plus près le mystérieux pirate...


**CONTEMPLATION**

Disclaimer : Jack est à Disney, la jeune femme est née de mon imagination.

Genre: Entre romance et lemon...

Rating : M

Pairing : Jack/OC

Résumé: La rencontre furtive entre une inconnue et le pirate... 

Une plage isolée, sur une petite île des Caraïbes.

Une jeune femme d'environ 30 ans avançait lentement, respirant l'air frais de la soirée qui commençait. Elle était belle, mais pas d'une beauté exceptionnelle, c'était plutôt une beauté d'une étonnante simplicité. La jeune femme marchait le long de la plage, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette allongée sur le sable. Elle s'approcha doucement, au bout d'un moment elle put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, elle s'approcha davantage et constata qu'il dormait. Du moins, le rhum avait dû l'endormir, à en juger par les bouteilles vides autour de lui. À moins que ce ne soit ses quelques blessures qui provenaient apparemment d'une bagarre récente si l'on en croyait ses vêtements à moitié déchirés... Cependant, ça n'avait pas l'air grave, dans une heure ou deux il se réveillerait en pleine forme...

La jeune femme aurait pu continuer sa route, mais au contraire elle s'arrêta et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle le trouvait incroyablement beau, il dégageait quelque chose de magnétique, de fascinant. Elle se perdit dans sa contemplation.

L'homme avait les yeux noirs de khôl, parfaitement appliqué autour de ses paupières. Son visage était parfait, ses traits fins et réguliers; ses joues légèrement creuses lui donnaient une beauté toute particulière. Au-dessus de ses lèvres, une moustache noire qui descendait lentement pour chatouiller sa lèvre supérieure alors que juste au-dessous de sa lèvre inférieure, une barbichette se découpait en deux tresses retenues par des perles. 

Jamais la jeune femme n'avait vu pareille beauté sur le visage d'un homme. Sa bouche était parfaitement dessinée, et d'un geste presque instinctif la jeune femme caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts, puis elle ôta délicatement le bandana rouge retenant la longue chevelure de l'homme; celle-ci était noire, superbe. Légèrement ondulés sous l'effet du vent, ses cheveux longs et épais lui donnaient une allure sauvage, celle de ces êtres libres et insaisissables qui peuvent embraser le cœur de ceux qui les croisent.

Le regard de la jeune femme descendit un peu pour contempler son cou, assez fin, et elle sourit. Doucement elle le releva légèrement et lui ôta sa longue veste noire avant d'écarter les pans de sa chemise blanche, dévoilant son torse musclé et parfaitement dessiné, bronzé et imberbe.

La jeune inconnue se releva et partit en courant avant de revenir avec une petite bouteille de rhum et un petit carré de tissu. Elle avait envie de découvrir ce corps qu'elle trouvait superbe, mais quitte à le déshabiller autant en profiter pour soigner ses légères éraflures.

Tout en lui prodiguant ces quelques soins, elle admira chaque détail de son torse. Elle remarqua les cicatrices de l'homme, dont deux assez importantes en haut de la poitrine, qui ressemblaient à des impacts de balles. Une plaie qui n'avait jamais dû vraiment cicatriser se trouvait quant à elle en bas de son visage, curieusement ces marques n'affectaient pas sa beauté. Il portait sur lui l'histoire de sa vie et cela ne faisait que le rendre plus fascinant.

La femme s'était totalement noyée dans sa contemplation, son cœur battait plus fort et elle faisait l'amour au bel inconnu avec les yeux. Elle observait à présent ses bras, musclés et tatoués de multitudes d'images qui devaient, tout comme ses cicatrices, raconter l'histoire de sa vie.  
Un tatouage attira particulièrement l'attention de la fille: un moineau volant au-dessous d'un coucher de soleil.

« Jack Sparrow...» murmura t'elle en fermant les yeux. Ce tatouage était sa signature, celle du plus célèbre pirate des Caraïbes. Une légende vivante. Elle eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, la laissant découvrir le temps de quelques instants les secrets de cet homme légendaire.

Le P des pirates ornait son bras en dessous de son tatouage où figurait son prénom. À cette vue elle se sentit frissonner, Jack avait dû souvent souffrir dans sa vie. Elle se sentait profondément bouleversée par cette rencontre. Il dormait toujours profondément, lui offrant cette chance inespérée...

Elle laissa son regard se poser sur ses mains, elles étaient belles, assez fines mais terriblement masculines. Ses bagues imposantes ornaient la quasi-totalité de ses doigts, ses mains étaient celles d'un pirate, sales, écorchées, abîmées, mais elles racontaient elles aussi un peu de lui.

La jeune femme frissonna en imaginant les caresses de ses mains sur son corps, ses mains qui avaient dû si souvent aimer, peut être aussi tuer. Elle dirigea tout naturellement son regard vers les armes que l'homme portait à la ceinture, nul doute qu'il devait s'être battu bien souvent, et avoir vaincu toujours, puisqu'il était en vie. Elle admira son visage et se demanda un instant comment un homme qui semblait en cet instant plus fragile et libre que redoutable, pouvait être en réalité un si grand pirate.

Elle aurait aimé tout savoir de lui, sa vie, ses peurs, ses qualités et ses défauts, ses pensées et sa peau. Mais le regard pouvait parfois déshabiller mieux que les mains, et à cet instant elle n'avait plus besoin d'autre chose qu'un regard pour tout savoir de cet homme. Pour savoir que personne ne saurait jamais qui il est vraiment ...

C'est là tout le charme des personnes libres au point d'en être insaisissables. Elle avait réussi à l'admirer, à l'attraper juste le temps de le graver dans sa tête et son esprit, mais elle ne pouvait pas le retenir plus longtemps. Elle le savait au fond d'elle, un moineau en cage est un être condamné. Il était temps de lui rendre sa liberté...

Elle décida de ne pas le déshabiller davantage. Ça ne servait à rien, elle lui avait déjà fait l'amour, elle avait su capturer un peu de son âme pour réchauffer la sienne.

Elle lui remit doucement sa chemise, sa veste, son bandana, avec délicatesse, un profond respect dans chacun de ses gestes.  
Puis elle se releva doucement, l'embrassant du regard une dernière fois. Son cœur se serra légèrement imaginant que dans quelques heures cet homme qu'elle avait aimé le temps de quelques minutes, s'envolerait de nouveau vers les dangers et les atrocités d'un monde de pirates qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais. Elle espérait que Sparrow saurait garder à jamais cette incroyable liberté de l'âme qu'il portait jusque sur sa peau.

La jeune femme se retourna et reprit sa promenade le long de la plage, s'éloignant de lui, reprenant sa marche silencieuse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seul son cœur garderait les traces d'un furtif amour dont le pirate ne connaitrait jamais l'existence

.

Le pirate endormi ne vit pas la jeune femme disparaître à l'horizon. Il reprendrait sa route une route plus tard et la plage redeviendra déserte... Comme si rien ne s'était passé.


End file.
